Auckland, New Zealand
Top .]] .]] .]] .]] Local links Return to top. *New Zealand. Cannabis-related links. *Facebook: The Daktory. *The Daktory. See Wikipedia: Daktory. *Auckland Cannabis | New Zealand's local news community. City info Return to top. *Google maps. *Google images. *Wikipedia: Auckland. *Wikitravel: Auckland. *WeBeHigh.com: Auckland. Global Marijuana March Return to top. GMM (years signed up). 2012 Return to top. GMM: *Facebook: J Day 2012. 2011 Return to top. GMM: *Facebook: J-Day Auckland. 2009 Return to top. Auckland: Chris Fowlie 09 302 52555 info(at)norml.org.nz http://www.norml.org.nz NORML New Zealand, PO Box 3307, Shortland Street, Auckland, NZ. Albert Park High noon to 4:20 2008 Return to top. Auckland: Chris Fowlie 09 302 52555 info(at)norml.org.nz http://www.norml.org.nz NORML New Zealand, PO Box 3307, Shortland Street, Auckland, NZ. Albert Park High noon to 4:20 *Photos: http://s304.photobucket.com/albums/nn183/Globalmarijuanamarch/GMM%20Auckland%2008/ *Report (from old GMM site): Auckland J Day (as the Marijuana March is known here in New Zealand) attracted about 2000 people to Myers Park. A haze of blue smoke hung over the crowd for the entire day, peaking at 4:20pm when a massive cloud filled the air. The day featured music from local bands King Cannons, Joint Collective, Silvah & Battlesound Galatica, plus DJs Selecto, Matty Dread, Truent, Sparx, Willi the Kid, Sol'omonics, and stalls from The Hempstore, The Grow & Brew Shop, and the Switched On Gardener. We also had a "Grower's Ironman" competition which pitted contestants in a tough race around the park, carrying buckets of water and sacks of fertilizer. There were no arrests and no appearances by the police. A local water bottling company even made some commemorative limited-edition "J Day 2008" bottled mineral water for us to sell for fundraising. Thanks to all the crew who helped, the musicians who played for free, the suppliers who gave us supportive discounts, and the sponsors who made it happen. Chris Fowlie NORML New Zealand 2007 Return to top. *Images: http://www.norml.org.nz/postp41470.html#41470 2006 Return to top. *Report (from old GMM site): We got about 1000 people over the day, spread out around Albert Park. The main activities were by the intersection of Victoria St East where we had a tent set up with DJs, petitions, information and very public marijuana consumption. There were no arrests, and we were one of the main stories on TV3 news that night. 2005 Return to top. *Press release: http://www.scoop.co.nz/stories/PO0505/S00073.ht *Report: http://www.norml.org.nz/article545.html *Report (from old GMM site): We held a successful J Day 4:20 smoke-in at The Hempstore's "420 Box" by Albert Park. About 60 or 70 people turned up, including some from out of town and some tourists. A NORML banner was proudly displayed, and leaflets handed out. Someone brought along a gas stove and spotting knives to huge cheers from the crowd. It turned into quite a big session, with cars driving by "tooting for support". A couple of police cars drove by with the drivers looking puzzled. Eventually two friendly-looking uniformed cops on foot came down from Albert Park. I intercepted them and asked how I could help. Luckily it was just as there was a lull in the spots, and there didn't happen to be any joints burning at that moment. They said they were looking for someone - who wasn't with us. The UK-import cop did all the talking, saying "Don't worry, we're not here for you guys, we respect your protest and we'll leave you to it". They walked off, and we got back to it … There was some talk among the participants of making this a regular 4:20 smoke in every Saturday afternoon – sounds good to us! More info, links, years Return to top. Categories Return to top. Category:Cities Category:Auckland, New Zealand Category:Global Marijuana March